Wellbore drilling is a process of drilling a hole in the ground for the extraction of one or more natural resources, e.g., petroleum, brine, natural gas, ground water, or combinations of them. Wellbores can also be drilled to inject a fluid from a surface to a subsurface reservoir or to evaluate or monitor subsurface formations. Components used in wellbores, e.g., wellbore drilling tools, can be subjected to cyclic loads due to, e.g., repeated loadings or vibration or combinations of them. Such loads can lead to fatigue, cumulative damage, and eventually failure of the component. A life of a component used in a wellbore can depend upon factors including the load applied to the component, a rate at which and a duration for which the load is applied, physical properties of the formation(s) in which the component is operated, and other factors. Knowledge of the load applied to the component can enable monitoring a fatigue on the component and a life of the component.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.